A Thought for Life
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Short life of Girl!Allen, slight of Yullen and RK, along with slight of Girl!Lavi.


Inspired From: Passion/Sanctuary Kingdom Hearts 2 Opening Themes by Utada Hikaru.

* * *

**A Thought for Life**

_Sebuah boneka…_

_Bukanlah benda tak bernyawa, hanya tidak memiliki hati…_

_Mereka mampu berbicara, berpikir, dan melakukan apa yang manusia kebanyakan bisa lakukan._

***

'Siapa aku…?' _pikirnya…_

'Apa itu manusia? Aku ingin menjadi sepertinya…' _pikiran tersebut kembali berkata…_

"Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi **seperti** manusia… dan mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Allen Walker…" '_Mimpi' kepada pikiran tersebut…_

***

_Mereka hidup, dan mereka tinggal di tengah-tengah kita…_

_Mereka membuat kita bahagia, dan melupakan semua kesedihan kita…_

_Mereka hidup seperti kita, dan melakukan semuanya sama seperti kita…_

***

'Aku hidup…' _katanya…_

'Aku menjadi **Seperti** manusia…' _dia berkata dengan girangnya…_

"Tetapi ingatlah bahwa kamu hanyalah menjadi **seperti** manusia…" _'Mimpi' membalasnya…_

***

_Mereka bisa merealisasikan mimpi menjadi kenyataan…_

_Bahkan mereka bisa terlahir sempurna…_

***

'Aku senang… semua orang mencintaiku…'

'Aku senang… aku cantik dan sempurna tanpa adanya cacat sedikitpun…' _sang boneka jelita itu bangga. Bangga atas kondisinya sekarang…_

"Memang tidak… namun kamu memiliki satu kekurangan yang tak akan bisa kau dapatkan dengan cara apapun…" _kata-kata 'Mimpi' memutuskan harapannya perlahan…_

***

_Mereka bahkan bisa membuat seseorang seolah mendapatkan perasaannya kembali…_

_Tapi bagaimanapun caranya, ia tidak akan memiliki hati untuknya sendiri…_

***

'Manisnya pasangan itu… aku jadi iri…' _boneka antic bermata silver itu memandangi pasangan yang sedang berbunga-bunga, penuh cinta…_

'Aku ingin seperti mereka, mempunyai pasangan… merasakan emosi…' _impiannya berkata._

"Tapi bagaimanapun, kau tidak akan bisa…" _'Mimpi' kembali memutuskan harapan boneka bernama Allen itu…_

***

_Boneka…_

_Tercipta tanpa hati ataupun perasaan…_

_Tercipta untuk membebaskan manusia dari kesedihan dan membuat manusia bahagia…_

***

"Mulai sekarang, kini kau adalah milikku, berjanjilah untuk setia padaku…" _laki-laki itu berkata…_

'Aku pasti akan setia… apa ini yang manusia sebut dengan 'Cinta'?" _pikir si rambut putih itu setelah mendengar ucapan lelaki bermata biru gelap tersebut…_

"Apa harus kujawab itu? semuanya terserah kau sendiri…" _'Mimpi' bergumam pada Allen…_

***

_Diciptakan sebagai imitasi dari manusia…_

_Maka dari itu, mereka tidak diciptakan untuk menjadi manusia…_

***

"Honey dear! Aku pulang!" _seorang gadis berambut merah dan ber-eyepatch memeluk si pemuda berambut panjang itu._

"Che… bisakah agar kamu tidak ribut?" _pemuda berambut panjang itu hanya bisa mengeluh, lalu mengelus dan mencium gadis berambut merah dan bermata emerald itu._

'Kenapa… dia… berjalan dengan wanita lain? Apa yang dia anggap atas diriku???' _Allen merasa marah… emosi pertama… yang bisa dia rasakan…_

_Adalah kemarahan._

_Balas dendam._

_Perasaan ingin membunuh._

"Aku kira kau akan menjadi seperti apa, Allen…" _'Mimpi' bergumam… nadanya terkesan pasrah._

***

_Mereka bisa terlihat seperti manusia, tapi mereka bukanlah manusia…_

_Karena boneka bukanlah manusia…_

_Maka mereka tidak lebih dari boneka…_

***

'Aku benci… jika wanita itu kubunuh… aku bisa mendapatkan 'hatiku' kembali…' _pikir Allen pada dirinya sendiri._

"Hei! Apa-apaan kamu! Yang benar saja… sekarang… Lavi tiada… PERGI KAU DARI SINI!" _sentak si pemuda yang dicintai Allen tersebut._

_Patah hati._

_Sesal_

_Bisakah?_

_Aku tidak memiliki hati, tapi kenapa kurasakan semuanya itu?_

"Karena kau hanya mampu berpikir, bukan sesungguhnya merasakan…" _'Mimpi' mengakhiri pikiran buntu Allen…_

***

_Mereka tercipta tanpa hati._

_Mereka akan mati tanpa sesal._

_Mereka tercipta tanpa rasa…_

_Mereka akan mati dengan tenang…_

***

'_Tidak ada artinya aku hidup lagi…_

_Toh sejak awal… aku juga hidup dan lahir tanpa arti, iya kan?_

_Malam ini tanggal 25 Desember… sudah 3 tahun yah…_

_Mungkin hari ini aku mengakhiri hidupku saja…'_

'Apakah aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup **menjadi** manusia?' _katanya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya…_

"Mungkin lain kali…" _jawab 'Mimpi' untuk terakhir kalinya kepada boneka tersebut…_

_Dan boneka tersebut pun menutup matanya. Tidak pernah bergerak lagi…_

***

_Mimpi pernah berkata padaku 'Menjadi __**seperti **__manusia'…_

_Kalau begitu, bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia yang sesungguhnya?_

The End

* * *

Gajhe? Nggak masuk akal? Terlalu berfantastis? Nggak nyambung?

Aslinya puisi ini menjadi plot cerita Original Rii-chan yang sebentar lagi mau dirampungin ke Fanfic DGM Inggris…

Nanti bisa dicari judulnya: Life is a Battleground, Oneshot of Girl!Allen, Slight Yullen, Slight RK *promosi illegal* direncanakan terbit minggu depan :)

Review? Rii-chan butuh pendapat nih…


End file.
